Article holders such as pouches, bottle holders, small camera cases, holsters, and the like are frequently connected to a support such as a user's pants belt or a compression strap on a backpack. While a variety of methods exist for connecting an article holder to a belt or strap, the most common is to use fabric loops sewn to the back of the article holder through which the belt or strap is threaded so that the article holder is suspended from or supported by the belt by the loops.
An improvement over the foregoing is to have each loop formed from a fabric or webbing strap having one end sewn to the article holder and the other end releasably attached to the article holder via conventional means, ie., snaps, buckles, or hook-and-loop fastener. This enables a user to open the loops, push the free ends behind the belt, and easily reclose the loop. This is not only more convenient than undoing a belt, but it also permits the article holder to be connected to an object that may not have a free end to be threaded through loops. Thus, a flexible strap having one end that can be threaded around a belt offers a major advantage over those sewn down at both ends.
One disadvantage of using flexible straps is that it is usually difficult to thread the free end of the strap behind a belt or a pack strap that is tightly pressed against a body or backpack. Thus, there is a need for an attachment system that facilitates positioning a strap around a belt or other support.